


Under the table

by AuburnGold



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnGold/pseuds/AuburnGold
Summary: A dinner date with the gang didn't seem so bad, until Edwards hormones distracted him away from the dinner table.





	Under the table

**Author's Note:**

> For my pretty Katey!

Though it had been a long week he could finally rest, the colonel has just slumped in his chair when Hughes burst through the door as he held a case of beer in the air. "Lets celebrate!!! " "fuck yeah!" Edward cheered along beside him his arm linked between Alphonse’s metal arm and the other in maes free arm as they goofily marched into the office like they were Dorothy in oz. 

“what are you knuckle heads doing?” He said as he loosened his collar, “celebrating, I brought take out” Rita said walking into the room with havoc and kain, Roy smiled and rolled his eyes. “Fine, though lets eat in the cafeteria, much more room there." “To the cafeteria!!” Kain yelled, bags of food in hand.

As they were walking to the cafeteria, Roy noticed winry was there. “I’m guessing he called you to fix his arm or something right?” “Hm? Oh yeah, important to do after his little fights.” Roy shrugged, “good friend.” They plopped the take out on the table, “finally we eat! I’m starving!” “Shut up Edward.” Greedling grumbled “We ought be closing up ya know.” When the fuck did Greedling get here? Edward wasn’t as shy to ask that exact question, “and you’re still here because?” “Hey We helped ya fight we get food too.” “ fair enough.” Edward pit his hands up in defense. “Sorry you have to watch everyone eat Al.” “I’m use to it winry, remember?” “I still feel bad.” “ when I get him his body he can eat as much as he wants!” Edward said happily plopping in his seat. Roy smiled at his optimism, as everyone passed the food around, though when he looked back up at Edward he found him glancing up at him from his food at his. He looked away and blushed, biting his lip.

Roy smirked, and nudged his shin gently under the table and gave him a curious look of, are you okay. Clearly concerned that his adrenaline had worn out and left him tired, Edward gave him the cutest warm smile as he blushed up to his ears and quickly looked down. Everyone else to caught up in their own conversation to notice them,that’s when Roy froze mid bite from his food as he felt something Nudge his crotch firmly. He blushed and looked down, not to fast or anything though. He didn’t want anyone to know something was going on,once he saw that it was a leathered boot digging into his crotch he saw who it was connected to. Edward. He bit his lip as Edward gave him a devious look, he ate his food so innocently as if nothing was going on.

Roy looked around to make sure no one noticed him moving his hips towards his boyfriends foot, bless these tables being the right length for Edward to reach his dick. Edward was getting a little firmer with his pressing, so he did something Edward didn’t expect him to do. He put his foot between Edwards pants and nudged it forward, just a little. Edward gasped, everyone stopped to look at him. He quickly took a drink of his canned tea and choked out, “...almost chocked.” Ling patted his back. “Be careful buddy, we need you ya know?” Edward laughed, “yeah, sorry!” Once everybody went back to what they were doing Edward glared at his older boyfriend, Roy only rested his chin on his hands and gave an “I’m innocent “ type of smile. That’s when Edward got an idea, he simply got up from his chair and sealed his and Roy’s food and put it into a paper bag. “Hey?” Edward smiled and walked off, Roy tilted his head and followed his food.

“Can I get my food back?” He asked once in the hallway, Edward was heading back to his office it looked like. “Hey, I’m talking to you!” He looked around to see if anyone followed, he grabbed Edward by the wrist and yanked him towards him. “Are you disobeying me?” Edward smiled and put his arms around roys neck as he stood on his tip toes. “And if I am?” “First off,” he grabbed Edward by the chin with a free hand as the other snaked around his waist. Holding Edward closer, “looking at me with those golden doe eyes like that is punishment enough.” “ what are you saying?” Roy leaned down to Edwards ear and whispered, “you can look...but you can’t touch.” “THATS NOT FAIR” Roy shushed him and placed a finger on Edwards lips. “You really wanna disobey daddy some more?” Ed looked away, “no sir...” “good boy...now get into my office.” He said opening the door with one swift motion. Edward obeyed.

~~~

“More, please daddy...” Roy bluffed, "I’m not even touching you yet, you like seeing me jack off to your naked body that much?” “I wanna be good for you.” “What was that, didn’t hear you.” “I wanna be good for you...daddy.” Edward blushed as he sat up from the top of roy’s Desk, he reached down and touched his dick. “ did I say you can do that?” “ n...no sir!” He quickly moved his hand away. Roy sighed, “can’t be helped I guess.” He opened his desk drawer and pulled out some hand cuffs. “Hands.” Edward did as told and held them out in front of Roy, roy grabbed one and kissed the dimple on his wrist as he then bound them in the hand cuffs. “Y...you have the key to this right?” “ of course baby, do you not trust your own daddy?” “Of course I trust you!” Roy bluffed, “ I’ll take your word for it.” He stood up from his chair and laid Edward down on his desk. “Look at you,leaking precum like crazy.” “D...DONT!” It was already to late, Roy had poped the head of Edwards dick in his mouth. Edward had moaned from the warmth now surrounding the head of his dick, "been in the chocolate again i see, you taste so sweet baby." "roy please..." "what was that?" "D...daddy, please...make me come." "Thats better." with that roy shoved the rest of edwards dick into his mouth. "nhg, yes, like that" his head was tilted back until he noticed something out from the corner of his eye, edward, basically being the only one naked besides wearing his red coat over his shoulders as roy sucked his dick, you can see the look on greeds face. it was  full of shock... or he thought it was. when greedling burst through the door his face was covered in pure jealousy. "w...wait a minute, Ling!?!"


End file.
